


алые.

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Clothed Sex, Dark, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Hurt/Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Immobilization, Kinks, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Psychology, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: - Ты.- ты.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	алые.

Быстро-быстро бились тарелки, быстро-быстро звучал тихий удар барабанных палочек о поверхность малого барабана. Быстро-быстро она падала, задыхаясь новыми запахами, собственной болью и слабостью.  
Быстро. Воздух слишком плотный, он закупоривает горло, и невозможно дышать. Она царапала свои руки, срывая хрупкие, тонкие браслеты, роняя кольца и падая вслед за ними, задыхаясь и высыхая от отсутствия слёз на глазах. Хейли лежит на полу, а её уши всё ещё слышат падение барабанных палочек на паркет. Она лежит на полу, а её наушники отброшены в сторону. Она лежит на полу, дыша пылью, лёжа в пыли, словно она сама — пыль, словно она сама — ничто.  
Алиса давно уже не-чувствовала. Она давно уже over it. Она давно уже другая. Она давно уже Она. Отброшены неловкости детскости, отброшена та нота, что делала её подростком, осталась просто Она. Бесчувственная. Одинокая. Потерянная. Ребёнок-подросток-взрослый — ни то, ни другое, ни третье, но всё вместе, но одновременно ничто. Она — как бы ещё не та же, что была в прошлом, но уже не та же, что будет в будущем. И она теряется, она уже давно не понимает, что происходит, она давно уже не чувствует. Небольшой глоток вина обжигает язык, сводит скулы, оставляет горький привкус, но в целом это терпимо, и она пьёт ещё и ещё, забываясь, теряясь. Ноги несут её куда-то не-туда-куда-ей-стоит-идти, но ей так всё равно, что она почти бежит, и старые кеды беззвучно поднимаются по каменной лестнице, и смуглая ладонь вжимает звонок в стену. Дверь открыта.  
Медленно. Она сначала поднимает голову, вслушиваясь в запах, звук и ощущения, а потом уже открывает глаза, цепляясь ресницами за собственные очки, и наконец видит.  
Вино обжигает кончик языка, и она оставляет его во рту до тех пор, пока оно не теряет этот вкус, пока не перестаёт резать её язык, пока боль не проходит. Слишком смешно. Алиса смотрит на неё и видит прошлое. Алиса смотрит на неё и видит боль. Алиса смотрит на неё и видит себя. Она видит потерянный взгляд. Она видит отчаяние. Она видит, смотря сквозь одежду, кожу, мышцы и кости, пыль. Она видит и наклоняется, чудом не расплёскивая содержимое фляжки.  
— Ты.  
— ты.

Хейли молчит и слабо тянет руку. Губы кровоточат, и губы её алые ab sanguine. Алиса приближается и опирается на ладонь. Во рту вкус крови, и её губы алые ab vino.  
Хейли поднимается. Алиса медленно наклоняет корпус.  
На губах ощущается запах вина. На губах чувствуется оттенок боли. Дыхание смешивается, и они дышат друг в друга. Хейли дышит. Прикосновения словно сливаются в единое целое, и боль мешается в тягучий коктейль внутри их не-сплетённых пальцев. Алиса чувствует.  
Ощущение первое. Боль. Хейли ударяется спиной и затылком о стену, задыхаясь в поцелуе и простанывая невнятное имя от прикушенного языка. Рукава сползли с запястий, открывая чистые руки с тонкой кожей над венами, и ногти впились в них с жадностью, оставляя белые царапины, и вот царапины уже алые, вот она опять простанывает то же имя. Алиса.  
Вздох первый. Отрицание. Алиса вжимает её в стену, кусая её с ненавистью, вырывая собственную боль из неё, смешивая вино и кровь, путая vinum sanguisque, убеждая себя в том, что это не так, убеждая себя в том, что это галлюцинации. Но галлюцинации не стонут. Не так.  
Ощущение второе. Сочувствие. Хейли открывает глаза, высматривая эмоции и видя боль, и неожиданно мягко целует мучающие её губы, вместе со своей болью отдавая надежду, нежность, обеспечивая защитой и освобождая одну свою руку.  
Вздох второй. Гнев. Алиса впивается зубами в целующие её губы, держит сопротивляющиеся руки, давит на хрупкое, сухое тело, вырывая из него болезненные стоны, вырывая из него его боль и забирая её не ради заботы, а для причинения другой боли. Она врывается языком в чужой рот лишь для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту, и проигрывает, получая отпор. Едва освободившаяся рука оказывается над головой, и новая царапина заливается кровью по тонкой коже.  
Ощущение третье. Интерес. Хейли останавливает чужой горький язык, сплетается с ним и играет, сдерживая стон. Она делает шаг вперёд и получает новую царапину. Вскрикивает, но толкает противницу — любовницу — соперницу назад, и несколько шагов пролетают за мгновение, несколько шагов — и Алиса громко, рвано вздыхает, падая на раздвинутый диван. Губы накрывают её снова, и теперь уже светлые руки с царапинами сжимают смуглые запястья, не причиняя боль, а лишь пачкая их алой жидкостью.  
Вздох третий. Торг. Алиса не любит подчиняться, но подчиняется в этот момент, но лишь только руки смыкаются вкруг её запястий, она переворачивает девушку. Алиса не любит поцелуи, но она целует, почти не давая новых причин кричать и стонать. Алиса не любит диваны, но она на одном из них, её окружают пледы и подушки, а она прижимает к его жёсткой поверхности ту, кого не видела многие мучительные месяцы.  
Ощущение четвёртое. Поражение. Хейли закрывает глаза, сдаваясь чужим рукам, чужим эмоциям, чужой боли. Она отвечает на поцелуй, приподнимает голову, расслабляется. Она не убирает рук с покрывала, когда чужие пальцы срывают с неё кофту, она не вздрагивает, когда чужие ногти царапают её, она не молчит, когда чужие зубы впиваются в её нижнюю губу снова. Она стонет и изгибается, кричит и жмурится, шепчет чужое имя и сжимает под собой грубую ткань.  
Вздох четвёртый. Принятие. Алиса прерывает поцелуй, спускаясь к шее, на которой отчётливо видны следы пальцев. Она оставляет алые метки, пока её руки изучают податливое тело. Оно изгибается навстречу каждому прикосновению, а ткань рубашки приятно холодит пальцы. Каждая пуговица даётся с трудом, но вот белые занавески разошлись, открывая путь к бледной коже. И каждое прикосновение становится болью. И каждая царапина становится общей. И каждое прикосновение становится огнём и молнией.

Хейли не может стонать. В горле танцуют маленькие ёжики.  
Алиса не может двигаться. Руки скованы объятиями.  
Они лежат, делясь теплом и болью. Обнажённые, сплетённые в единое целое, длинные пальцы сжимали друг друга, босые ноги соприкасались ступнями. В общем дыхании невозможно было определить, где чьё. От них пахнет болью и страстью. От них пахнет зависимостью и потерянностью. Они связаны и затеряны в одном мире — вместе. Алые, болезненно-пухлые губы почти касаются других алых, испачканных в чём-то губ. Короткие грязные волосы не путаются с длинными волнами расплетённых кос.  
Две души лежат рядом на развороченной постели.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6231665


End file.
